Joan Watson M.D./F.A.C.S./A.C.E.P.,
Dr. Joan Watson started her life as John Alexander Watson, M.D./F.A.C.S./A.C.E.P. His last assignment in the US Navy was as a Flight Surgeon attached to the Yokosuka Naval Hospital for the US Navy's Battle Force Seventh Fleet, Assigned to the USS Blue Ridge at Commander Fleet Activities, Yokosuka, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. Pre-Conversion John grew up in the city of Florence, Kentucky, in Boone County in Northern Kentucky. He would attend High School at Boone County High School in Florence. Japanese culture is very big in Kentucky. One would not think that a state that considers itself to be southern would be that way. However, when Toyota Motor Manufacturing built its first assembly plant in nearby Georgetown, KY, it brought with it many support faclitiltes and a large number of Japanese people to the area. Toyota would set their North American headquarters in nearby Covington, Kentucky. John's own mother worked for Toyota as a Japanese language translator. To pay for college, John graduated from high school and would join the Army for 4 years. He was a signal electronics repairman before coming home to attend the University of Kentucky in Lexington. He would major in Pre-Medical Biology and Chemistry. He graduated at the top of his class and went on to the University of Kentucky Medical school, where three years later he graduated second in his class and took a comision in the US Navy as a Doctor. Even with the Naval Schoarship, John had a mountain of school debt to pay back. His first assignment in the Navy was to the Naval Hospital at Yokosuka, Japan. He spent is first 6 years there as an intern and resident working in Emergency Medicine. For his second tour he was assigned to the Medical Staff for Battle Force Seventh Fleet on the Command Ship USS Blue Ridge LCC-19. John was on a temporary duty station to the US Embassy in Tokyo when the Gynarchy arrived. After having spent 9 years in the Navy he was now in his early 40s stil with a mountain of school debt and healthy disgust for a government that rewarded corruption and did not give credit to the people it should give credit to. Conversion He would be one of 12 embassy staff to stay in Japan after the Emperor and Prime Minister of Japan underwent Nightrise Conversion. He would be brought before the High Lady Inquisitor, Sheryl Holmes, a right hand to the Baroness of the Gynarchy herself. Ms. Holmes interrogated John herself. Using her favorite riding crop to beat him. The man maintained his mliltary bearing and impressed Ms. Holmes, no easy task. She would offer him Gynarchial conversion in a transformation tube that had a special side effect of rendering it's subject to the mental level of a child if there were any ill feelings towards the gynarchy or the High Lady Inquisitor. John entered as a 6'4" red haired, green eyed man in his early 40s. He would exit the chamber as a 5' Japanese woman no older than 30. She would enter the service of the Gynarchy as Dr. Joan Kaori Watson, Assistant to the High Lady Inquisitor and eventually an inquisitor on her own and Chief Medical Officer of the Office of the Inquisitor General.